Nocturne
by Azalee
Summary: — Lâche-moi." L'autre sourit encore plus. " — Quand tu le voudras vraiment." Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Yaoi Lime Court, zarb, pas joyeux du tout


Pourquoi que j'arrivais à rien uploader moi...? Bon, tk, maintenant ça marche n-n

Disclaimer: Vous pourrez vous rendre compte par vous-même que non, Shaman King ne m'appartient décidément pas, parce qu'alors ça n'aurait vraiment rien à voir... y aurait pleins de bô mecs en train de se faire des trucs innommables dans les rues du village pache n-n

Warning: ALERTE, **_YAOI LEMON/LIME_** DANS LES PROCHAINES LIGNES.

Mares! O.O !

J'y crois pas non plus, mais c'est vrai. J'ai fini par m'y mettre. Les vacances me font du bien, on dirait.

Tsunami: Ou pas.

:P Et pour ceux qui sont encore là, sortez le champagne, je crois que c'est ma première fic sans spoiler.

En tous cas... c'est suffisamment court et bizarre pour aller dans Drabbles, mais c'est un chtit spécial, alors je le sépare, nyark.

Mais sérieusement, je crois que vous allez être déçus XD

Azalée /termine de lire/ ... Ouais, je pense aussi.

Ayez, si vous avez le goût du risque, lisez donc, mdr; vous avez le droit de m'engueuler tant que vous voulez après.

Et au fait, BON ANNIF TITI-YOUNETTE-CHAN! nn

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il brûlait. Toute sa peau brûlait sous les longs doigts du jeune homme souriant au-dessus de lui, sa peau brûlait et ses sens s'enflammaient et il ne le supportait pas.

— Lâche-moi.

L'autre sourit encore plus.

— Quand tu le voudras vraiment.

Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Parce que mentir ne servait à rien, parce qu'il ne voulait rien plus que de sentir ces doigts brûler sa peau nue, ce souffle chaud balayer son visage, ces cheveux humides de sueur effleurer son torse, et même cette culpabilité qui l'étouffait ne lui donnait pas la force de repousser l'autre.

Il retint un gémissement et se cambra, ses mains agrippant violemment l'homme qui le plaquait sur le lit. L'autre rit, le souffle court.

— Tu vois.

— Ferme-la...

L'autre rit à nouveau tandis qu'il se noyait dans la sensation du corps nu et chaud collé au sien. Son cerveau embrumé enregistra avec peine la sensation des lèvres brûlantes sur son cou, et puis une douleur sourde le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il cria; l'autre l'embrassa avec avidité, semblant vouloir avaler ce cri comme tous les autres.

Il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il gémit; l'autre changea légèrement de position et cambra brutalement les reins, et le plaisir pris le dessus sur sa raison embrumée. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de l'autre, qui grogna et lui mordit les lèvres en réponse.

Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, la douleur et le plaisir et le corps nu pressé contre le sien et les doigts brûlants explorant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau...

Sa tête explosa, et il poussa un cri si fort que même la bouche de l'autre ne put l'étouffer.

L'autre se retira lentement, son souffle irrégulier balayant les cheveux collés à son front, et il eut presque envie de le retenir.

Puis le dernier long doigt fin et brûlant quitta sa peau, et il frissonna dans l'air frais qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. L'autre se redressa, sa forme mince baignée de la faible lumière de la lune et des étoiles, mais son visage était toujours dans l'ombre. Il tendit impulsivement la main pour retrouver la chaleur, mais l'autre l'arrêta.

— Regarde-moi.

Il le regarda - sa peau luisante de sueur argentée, ses cheveux collés à son front et sa nuque, sa main levée pour l'arrêter.

— Regarde-_moi_.

Il n'essaya même pas. Il n'avait jamais pu lever les yeux jusqu'à son visage baigné d'ombre, il n'avait jamais essayé de regarder dans les yeux son visiteur nocturne.

Parce qu'il refusait d'admettre _qui_ c'était.

Il détourna la tête et ferma fort les yeux, une insupportable envie de vomir lui montant à la bouche. L'autre lâcha un court soupir et se leva, attrapant ses vêtements et se rhabillant avec lassitude. Il ne le regarda pas.

L'autre s'arrêta sur l'appui de fenêtre et regarda par-dessus son épaule son corps pâle encore étendu sur les draps froissés, comme à chaque fois. Le murmure habituel lui parvint à travers le silence de la chambre.

— Qui suis-je, Horokeu?

Mais cette fois, il tourna la tête et regarda enfin l'autre en face. La lune faisait briller les yeux sombres, les longs cheveux cascadant sur son dos nu encore luisant de sueur, et les boucles d'oreille argentées.

Pas Ren. Pas Yoh. Pas non plus Lyserg, et pas Chocolove, ni Manta, ni même Ryû, ni Faust, ni Silva...

— Hao, murmura-t-il enfin.

L'autre sourit, un sourire étrangement doux, et il ferma ses yeux qui commençaient à piquer. Il entendit l'autre se rapprocher et sentit les lèvres si familières sur ses paupières.

Les larmes jaillirent malgré lui, et l'autre lui caressa presque tendrement la joue en embrassant chaque larme. Puis la fatigue le rattrapa enfin et soudain il eut envie de simplement se blottir dans les bras de l'autre et enfouir son visage dans son cou et s'endormir, et ne jamais se réveiller, ne jamais voir les visages choqués, les expressions dégoûtées et les regards accusateurs de ses amis.

— Bonne nuit, Horokeu, murmura Hao en déposant un dernier baiser sur son front.

La chaleur disparut et la fenêtre claqua, et il resta seul dans sa chambre sombre et glaciale, son corps nu frissonnant au milieu des draps sales et chiffonnés, et à l'aube il pleurait encore.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Et NYARK! Je l'ai fait mon HaoxHoro! n—n Waaa chuis heureuse. Heu-reuse /glompe Titi-chan/

Tsunami /se pend/

Mares: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /saute dans tous les sens en hurlant son bonheur/

Azalée: n.nU Me semble quand même que c'est pas ça que tu voulais faire au départ...

Yoh: Nii-san.

Hao: ... oui? n.nU

Yoh: Des explications. MAINTENANT.

Hao: Heeu... n.nU c'est pas moi qu'ai choisi le scénario?

Les jumeaux /vont s'expliquer très sérieusement dans le placard/

Et tiens, finalement si, le vrai prénom de Horo ça peut être considéré comme un spoiler... mais roh, franchement.

Sinon, **vous _avez l'autorisation_ de m'engueuler pour le couple**, même si c'est pas ça qui me découragera; par contre soyez sûrs que je vous adulerai pour le restant de mes jours si vous décidez de vous essayer au HaoxHoro aussi nn Dans tous les cas, review!

Tsunami /ressuscite et se noie/

P.S. : Je viens de réaliser que _Rape Me_ de Nirvana passait dans mon lecteur pendant que je terminais d'écrire ça n.nU Fisou comprendra je pense, vu qu'elle aussi apparemment a eu droit à de chouettes chansons quand elle écrivait son lemon... D'ailleurs je t'adore Fisou n-n (totalement hors-contexte, mais pas grave, c'est vrai alors je le dis, na) (d'ailleurs jt'adore aussi, Titi /re-glompe/ re-bon anniversaire et bizooXes nXXn)

Tsun' /re-ressuscite et se tire une balle dans la tête/


End file.
